All Alone
by Alpha101
Summary: A sequel to, "Ghost and Roach Are Alive." Price and the others escape task force 141, but they're all alone. Can they take down Makarov, Shepard, and all of task force 141?
1. Chapter 1

We ran about twenty miles. We didn't know what to do. We didn't have any water, food, weapons, and we had three enemies. We could die in a few days. But then I thought of something.

"What about the Marines? Makarov's got most of task force 141 on his side, but not the Marines." I said. "Do you even think the Marines know?" Truck asked. "I don't think so. Let me contact them." Price said. He pulled out his com link.

"Sgt. Jackson. Are you there? This is Capt. Price. Sgt. Jackson!" He waited for a few seconds, then he replied. "Price! They're everywhere! There are ten Russian tanks approaching us, and a helicopter! Our Capt. Is dead! We need support! We can't hold off much longer!" he said.

"Listen to me son! You have others to worry about than the Russians! Most of task force 141 is joining Makarov and the Russians. It's just me and a few others. Do not trust anyone! Do not try to engage, you need to get out of there!" Price said.

"We tried, but the area's too hot! If we called in one now, the helicopter would get demolished in seconds!" Sgt. Jackson said.

"Where are you now?" Soap asked. "We're about thirty miles away from your position." he said.

"Okay, we'll get there when we can!" Price said. "Just have some weapons and ammo ready for us when we get there!"

"Okay, let's move out!" Price said. I know where we were going. We were walking into hell.


	2. Chapter 2

When we finally got there, it was total chaos. There were eight tanks, and three helicopters. There were dead Marines everywhere. One of them was standing by a weapons stash. I guess he must be Sgt. Jackson.

"We got all of this from the guys who got killed, so some may be low on ammo. You'll have to check." he said. There must have been about sixty guns. They also had some grenades, and extra ammo lying around. They also had fireproof vests.

"This should come in handy." I said, grabbing one of the vests. I also grabbed a M16A4, a USP .45, a few frag and flash bang grenades, and put a few extra ammo clips in my pocket.

"Ready?" Price asked, fully armed. We all nodded yes. "Move out!"

We ran out there. It's a good thing that Truck grabbed an RPG, because soon as we headed towards the other Marines, it started to fire on us. Truck took out the gun, took aim briefly, then fired. "Hit!" Soap yelled.

The Marines were pushed back to Komsomolskaya St. **I looked up Russian Street names on Google and found this one. **We finally got to them. We got all the extra ammo we could find at the stash and brought it with us. We gave most of it to the other Marines. The Russians were about a mile away. We had time to prepare.

"Listen up!" Price said. "The Russians are almost a mile away from here. They could be here any minute. We need to prepare. I have an idea. Sgt. Jackson, who's your best sniping squad?" price asked. "That would be that one over there." he pointed to a squad in the very back.

"Okay, half of you go in that building, the other half, in that one. My guess is that the helicopters are going to get here first. We're going to get their attention, then you guys take out the three pilots. Understand?" Price asked. "Oorah!" They all yelled.

"Sgt. Jackson, who's your best tank squad?" "Those over there!" He pointed to the squad that was in the front lines. Price whistled for them to come here.

"You guys are going to be hid in the ally. So when the tanks arrive, we're going o fall back, so when they come close to you, shoot them with your rocket launchers. They won't even see you. Understand?" Another oorah.

"The rest of you, spread out. I want some of you behind us, ready to support fire, the rest, stay here and do your best to take out the Russians. Understand." "Oorah!" they all yelled. Even Sgt. Jackson yelled.

"Okay, get ready." Price said.


	3. Chapter 3

It took about three minutes for the Russians to get here. Just like Price assumed, the helicopters got here first. We squeezed a few rounds on them, and they fired back. Then our snipers took out the helicopters at the same time.

Then came the troops, and the tanks. We fell back, just as planned. When the tanks came up to the ally, most of them were blown to shreds. A few escaped though, so we switched to our grenade launchers and took care of the other two.

Then we got ready for the troops. There must have been about forty squads of them, and we had ten. There was no use of being sitting ducks, so we scattered. Some went into the allies, a few in the first floor of the buildings, a few to support the snipers, some laying prone on the ditch, and some sitting in the front lines.

We opened fire. They returned it. A few of the Marines had died. It was up to us to protect them. I was in the first floor of one of the buildings.

"Roach! Go upstairs and get two smoke grenades. Throw one at the Russians, the other behind the building. I have a plan." Price said. I did what he said.

"Now, go through that ally. The Russians will think that we went the other way. Then when they're backs are turned, switch to your grenade launchers and take most of them out." I did what I was told.

Once the Russians got out of the smoke, they headed into the opposite direction, as planned. We switched to our grenade launchers, and I pulled a flash bang out of my pocket. I threw it, and when it detonated we opened fire. By the time we had to take cover, most of them were dead.

They started to fall back. "Roach! You and Ghost need to go and ill them. They have a radio station at their base, if they get ahold of it they can call for air support! We can't let them-" Price was cut off. I heard the sound of a helicopter. It was one of ours. It went towards the fleeing soldiers and took them out.

A guy called out from the helicopter, "I heard that you guys need air support!" All the marines started to celebrate. We started to walk away.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" Sgt. Jackson asked. "We don't know." Grinch said. "If task force 141 has turned on us as you sad, then you'll be dead in a week. You need to come with us." he said. So we climbed in the helicopter, and went to our new base.


	4. Chapter 4

When we got to their base, Pvt. Sanders showed us around. He showed us to our tents, the pit, (which is what we had back at our old base) and my favorite, the weapons stash. They had pistols, rifles, machine guns, shotguns, sniper rifles, rocket launchers, you name it!

When we got to our tent, Price wanted to talk to us. "I have a plan to take down Shepard." he said. "I hear that he's laying low at a safe house somewhere in Alaska. We're going to take a plane there. But, just because he's laying low, doesn't mean that there won't be any fighting down there. So, I want you all to take a suppressed AS50, and a suppressed FN SCAR, and if you can, a suppressed handgun. Go to the weapons stash and grab these."

I got the two rifles, and a Heckler and Koch USP. I also got a Night Vision Scope for my AS50, and a Heat Sensor for my SCAR. I got my pistol customized white, and I grabbed a few frag and flash bang grenades. Shepard was going down.

When we met at the plane, I noticed that Sandman, Truck, and Grinch wasn't coming with us. Soap noticed me looking, and he said, "If something goes wrong, then we have witnesses here that know the truth about Shepard and Makarov. If we die, they tell the world how Shepard and Makarov are trying to cause a war, not end one. If we take them with us and die, the truth dies with us." "Okay, everyone ready?" Ghost asked. We all nodded yes. We took off towards Alaska.


	5. Chapter 5

We got dropped off behind a mountain that's about three miles away from where Shepard is supposed to be. Nikolai said that he didn't want to alert the guards, but Soap told me that he was running low on gas. Typical Nikolai.

We slowly advanced the safe house for about thirty minutes. Then, we saw five guards at the door. They also had two dogs. "Okay, I'll take the one standing in front of the door. Ghost, you kill the two taking a smoke. Soap, you take out the two walking behind the house. Roach, you take out the two dogs. On my mark." Price whispered. "Three, two, one mark." We all took them out at the same time. No one noticed. We moved up.

"Okay, we're going to use the element of surprise. I'll go in the front door, Ghost, get the backdoor. Soap and Roach, you're going to climb up and climb in through the windows. Any questions?" Price said. We shook our heads no. "Okay, let's go." Soap said.

Price got situated at the front door, and Ghost in the back. The second story had two windows. One on the front side of the house, and one on the back. I climbed up and got ready. Soap was at the back. Price started counting down from three. I got out a flash bang, and so did the others. "Go, go, go!" Price yelled. I got the grenade and threw it through the open window. The tangos were blinded. I quickly climbed in and Soap and I took the four out together. We went downstairs.

I found about ten bodies in the ground, but the others were still under heavy fire. I grabbed another flash bang, threw it, and ran towards the sofa that Price was hiding behind.

"Roach! Shepard's getting away! He's taking one of the snowmobiles, it may already be too late! You need to go after him! Take Soap with you! Me and Ghost will take it from here. Go!" Price said. Soap and I ran outside, and grabbed a snowmobile, and floored it.

After about two minutes of riding, we saw Shepard. He had two of his men beside him. Soap took out his pistol and took both of them out. Now Shepard saw us. He pulled out a grenade, and started to cook it.

"Soap! We need to go through that way!" I pointed to a shortcut, but trees were everywhere. "Are you mad?" Soap asked, but then saw the grenade. We went through the shortcut. The explosion was so close that I could smell the smoke.

I kicked it up a gear, and so did Soap. We dodged trees, and we were doing great until Soap crashed into a tree. I started to stop. "No! Go get Shepard! I'll be fine!" With that, went after Shepard.

After about ten seconds, I saw a ledge, and there was a huge drop. But then I saw Shepard on the other side. So I kicked it up to the highest gear, and floored it. Then, in midair, I pulled out my pistol and shot his tires. His ride then flipped over, and he fell off. Then I somehow made the lading and jumped off. I took out my pistol.

He was still trying to get up. I cocked my pistol, and aimed. Right when I was about to pull the trigger, someone yelled, "Freeze!" I slowly tilted m head back, and saw that one of Shepard's men was aiming a gun at my head. I don't know how he snuck up on me like that.

"Put the gun down." he said. I didn't move. Then, I head butted him, and shot him. I turned back to Shepard. He pulled himself out from under the vehicle and was now standing up. I again aimed my gun. Then, I heard a helicopter overhead.

"Roach! We need to get out of here! The Russians are almost here, and we can't find Soap!" Price yelled from the helicopter. I had two choices: To kill Shepard once in for all, and Soap dies, or I help Soap and Shepard gets away. I know what I had to do. I went up to Shepard, and punched him, but then walked towards our helicopter.

It took a minute, but then I showed him were I left Soap. "Soap! We need to leave! The Russians are almost here! Alaska's getting ready to be a war zone! Come on!" I yelled. Nikolai landed the copter, and Ghost helped Soap get to the helicopter. Then we started to take off. It's a good thing too. I saw that there was about forty Russian squads advancing towards Shepard's safe house.

"I guess someone had the same idea that we had, they just got here a little late." Nikolai said. I was wondering about how long it will take them to find Shepard, and kill him, since he was the only one left. But then I saw some troops moving in towards Shepard. It was more of his men. Now them and the Russians were about equal.

I started to think. Did I do the right thing? I mean, I could have killed him right there. No more pain in suffering. So what if I lose a great friend. All of it would be worth it. But then again, we don't leave anyone behind. I thought about this as we headed back to HQ.

**What would you do if you were in Roach's shoes? Would you kill Shepard, or save Soap? Give me a review or send me a private message telling me what you would do. And thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

When we got back to base, Sgt. Jackson was waiting for us. "Go inside my tent. I'll be there in a second." he said.

When he finally got in the tent, he pressed a button, and a hieroglyphic world map appeared. "I know that you learned that the Russians are currently attacking Shepard's men in Alaska." he said. We nodded our heads yes. "Well, we can take it easy. Let them wipe each other out. I think that we should celebrate." Ghost said, putting his feet on the table. "Not quite." Sgt. Jackson said.

"The Russians are in fact there to kill Shepard, but they're also looking for something. About ten miles away from the safe house, there is an underground nuclear missile launcher. Two of them, actually. Shepard wasn't planning to use on anyone, just to strike fear into the Russians, and all his other enemies. But Makarov recently heard that he had the nukes in Alaska. Word on the street is, he wants to use the nukes to hit near the white house in the US, near the London Bridge, in London, and near the Great Wall, in China. As you noticed, he's striking the places that would get anyone mad. His plan, is for those three countries to go to war with each other. China will accuse the US of the nuclear attacks, then Great Britain will have to back the US up. While they're distracted for about a few years, Makarov gets some allies. Such as Iraq, Iran, India, Afghanistan, North Korea, and as you've known, Germany. Soon, not only the three countries will go to war, it will be the start of world war three. Then after a few years of war, when all Russia's enemies finally know what happened, he nukes the three counties until they rot." Sgt. Jackson said.

"But why China? I thought that China and Russia were like best friends?" Truck asked. "They were, until China stopped selling Russia their oil, because they didn't want any part of what Russia was going to do. Besides the US, the Russians usually got their oil from China, like everyone else. Then Russia got a little ticked off, so they scratched China off the list of, "Countries we won't destroy." It's just like-"

"-The embargo of world war 2, when the US stopped giving Japan our oil." Grinch said. "Correct." Jackson said.

"I want you all to go back to Alaska, and find the nukes before the Russians can. I want you to stay frosty, because the Russians are probably still fighting Shepard's men, and won't notice you. But do return fire if fired upon." Sgt. Jackson said.

"Okay, everyone grab some silenced AK47s and some grenades." Price said. We went and got some. "Okay, the heli's waiting for us outside. We need to get there as fast as we can. While we're in the airplane, I'll try to get ahold of the president and tell him what's happening, so that he can get to safety and warn the other two leaders. Move out!" Price said.


	7. Chapter 7

We arrived back in Alaska in about an hour. When we got there, we saw the Russian's and Shepard's men fighting. They didn't seem to notice us. Behind the huge mountain, there was a trail. "Nicolai, let us off on the trail behind the mountain, and be stealthy." I said. He did what I asked. "I thought that we were actually done with this mission." Ghost mumbled. We went ahead and jumped out.

We slowly walked. It took a minute, but we were at the top of the trail. I noticed that we were behind the Russian line. "They're distracted, let's sneak right passed them." Ghost whispered. We crept behind them, probably only about ten feet away from them. But they were too distracted, and couldn't hear us walking because of all the gunfire. Then when we were about eighty feet away from them, we found it.

While the Ghost hopped in, I stared at the battle. We were so far away, that I could hardly see the Russians, but I could still hear the gunfire. Then I hopped in.

Me and Ghost took the first one, while Price and Soap took the one on the left. When I got inside, I saw that there was a control panel. The words were in Russian, so the creator must have been Russian. "This button is to launch, this is to sound the alarm, and this is to destroy the missiles in flight." Ghost said. I stared at him. "What, it's against the law to know Russian?" he asked.

"And here's the panel to put in the code. I'll give it to you, you punch it in, then I'll give you a code to lock it." Ghost said. "2agb5334to8abbbwwe1001." I punched it in, then it made a weird noise, then on the screen it said, "Command Nuclear Launch."

"Now here's our code. 14623abbyou867443200msna1441 1001." I punched it in, then it said, "Would you like this to be the new code?" I typed in yes. Then, the screen went blank.

"Come on, le's plant the charges." Ghost said. "Why did we go through all that trouble, when we could have just planted the charges?" I asked. "Price's orders. Plus, why we're getting to a safe distance, one of them could log in and fire the missiles before it detonates." Ghost said. Usually, Ghost is right, so I got two C4s, and placed them on the front. Ghost got two and placed them on the back. "Okay, let's get out of here." I said.

When we got out, Price and Soap were waiting for us. "Did you place the C4s?" "Yes sir, we might want to get going, because we set the timer for eight minutes. We should be in the helicopter by then. But if something goes wrong, then I have the detonation button in my pocket." Ghost said. "Good, now let's get the bloody hell out of here." Price said.

We ran for about six minutes. We ran towards the way we came in; where we told Nicolai to meet us. So soon as we get there, we can hop in, and escape with the two groups not even noticing that we were there. But that's when everything went wrong.

When we were about twenty feet away from the Russians, I saw that they weren't firing anymore. I saw a few of Shepard's planes flying away. I guess that Makarov won this battle. But then I saw Makarov. He was there. And he was talking to someone that was in front of him. There was blood on his face, so he must have punched him a few times. Then I realized, that was Nicolai. I suddenly let the others know, then we slowly advanced.

When we were about only five feet away, Makarov suddenly grabbed Nicolai by the neck, and put a gun to his head. "Come out Price! I know you're there!" he yelled. We got up.

"Put your guns on the ground, and put these cuffs on." he said. His men gave each of us so0me hand cuffs. I slowly put down my gun, and held out my hands to be cuffed. Then, Makarov Shot Nicolai. "No!" Ghost yelled. But Nicolai dropped dead, and the next thing I know, I got kicked in the head, and blacked out.

**Do you think that Nicolai's really dead? Send me a post message or review saying if you think he will be dead or not in the next chapter. If you get it right, I'll post an Author's note and give you a shout out. I hope to have your username in the Author's note! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey. I only got 1 review saying if Nicolai is alive or not. The people who get it right will get a shout out in the next author's note, AND each of the winners can submit their ideas about how Price and the others escape, and I will include the best idea in the next chapter! So please, please, please review or send me a pm saying if you think he's dead or not. Thanks!**

**~Alpha101.**


	9. Contest Winners

**Okay. These two people are the only ones who answered AT ALL. I'm a little disappointed that not a whole lot of you answered, but that's okay. These two members can send me a pm or review saying how they think that they should break out of the jail.**

**Members:**

**Sergeant Major. Stalker.**

**JustMe.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Some of this chapter is Sergeant Major. Stalker's idea so send him a thank you pm when you can!**

"Roach, Roach." Price whispered. I woke up. Yesterday was a haze. I remember planting the explosives, then Makarov killed Nicolai, and that I blacked out. I looked around. It was dark. I quickly noticed that we were in a hell hole. Then worry swept over me. Hardly anyone ever escaped from here. There was only one man who did it, and that was Alex Mason. And he was dead.

"Where's Soap and the others?" I asked. "Right now, they're interrogating Truck. After me, it's going to be your turn. When they interrogated Grinch, Grinch told them nothing and kicked one of them. They got angry and killed him. So don't panic. Tell them the whole story. They won't get anything off of us anyway. There's not much to tell." Price said. A few seconds later, Three Russian men walked up to Price, and led him to a room. I was all by myself.

After about ten minutes, they came and got me. They pushed me into a small room. They put me in a chair, and tied my arms and legs to it. One of them held a pistol to my head, one was keeping track of the lie detector, and the other one was standing in front of me, staring.

Then, the one in front of me started to speak. "What do you know about Shepard." he asked. Some of it was hard to understand, because he did not speak good English. I remembered Price telling me to cooperate. So, I started to tell them everything I knew, which wasn't much. I told them everything, except where his base was. I knew that the actual main reason they want Shepard, is to get ahold of all of his nukes at his base. He has a little more than half of what the US has, which is sadly, a lot. After about fifteen minutes of talking, they let me go. The directed me to a large are, where Price and the others were at.

I noticed that Price was talking to a man with a long, grey beard. "Roach, how did it go in there?" he asked. "Good. I told them everything except where his base was." "Good. I want you to meet Boris. He'll me helping us get out." I shook the man's hand.

"How is he going to help us get out?" "He managed to get his hands on an axe. We'll kill a few of the guards, then the others who don't have a weapon will take theirs. I got intel that Nicolai is alive. The bullet didn't go through his brain. He's being kept in a small warehouse. But if we're going to save him, we'll have to move fast. They're probably going to kill him in about an hour. He's still under interrogation. After we rescue him, Boris told me that the Russians have some vehicles about a half a mile away from here. After we trash the place, and kill most of the Russians, then we'll fall back, get in the cars, and escape."

"It sounds like a good plan, but do you think that we can pull that off, with an axe and a few pistols?" I asked. "Boris said that there is a weapons stash right outside this hell hole. They have rifles, sniper rifles, pistols, knives, grenades, and he also said that it has a mini gun, so that will be useful." Price said.

"Who will be joining us?" "All of us, Boris, and a boy named Alexander." "How old is the boy?" I asked. "Sixteen." I didn't feel good about bringing a sixteen year old id to escape a Russian hell hole, but it was our only chance.

"Okay, when do we start?" I asked. "In about twenty minutes, a few soldiers will come and give us water. The others will be far away. If we can kill them silently, we can sneak up on the others, and take them out. It's fine if we alert them, but if we stay frosty, then we can preserve ammo and have a better chance of making it alive." Boris said.

About twenty minutes later, five soldiers came, like Boris said they would. They gave me the axe. The plan was, when the others weren't looking, take him out and Price and the others will kill the others silently.

Now was m chance. I killed him, and Price and the others jumped on the others, and choked them, then they took they're rifles. I picked up a rifle too. I threw Boris the axe. We slowly, started to advance.

"Where is Alexander?" I whispered to Boris. "He's in a room, about fifteen minutes away. They're going to execute him, so we need to act fast. He knows about the escape, so he will be ready." he whispered.

We crept for about five minutes, then we saw that there was ten Russians talking and smoking, and drinking. This was going to be easy. Most of them looked drunk. I got out a knife, and killed one, while the others ran up and killed them silently. We looted the bodies, and got some knives, and three rifles. We also got a pack of matches. That would come in handy. We also took their uniforms and put them on. We moved up.

About ten minutes later, we found Alexander's room. We knocked on the door. One of the Russians told us to come in, not knowing that we were Americans. Alexander stared at us. Ghost told them that they were looking for someone named Victor, to throw them off the edge. They said that they didn't know a Victor. Soon after they said that, Boris charged at one of them and slit his throat. Truck and Ghost did the same with the other two. We untied Alexander.

We ran until we were almost outside. We saw that there were two guards. Sandman went to kill them but Price stopped him. "The Russians on the outside can see us. Make them come out of the line of sight, then kill them silently." Ghost walked up to them, and said that Makarov wanted to see them. He led them to a hallway, to where the others couldn't see. I followed. I took out a knife. One of them saw it, and said something in Russian. I killed him and Ghost killed the other. We went back to the group.

We walked outside. Soon as we did, Boris stopped, and kicked down a door on our left.I walked in, and it was the weapons stash. I grabbed an silenced AK47, and a silenced AR15. I also grabbed two silenced Makarovs, some grenades, a bullet proof vest, and a gas mask, fearing that they would use tear gas. Everyone got the same as me, except that Truck had the mini gun, and that Alexander grabbed an RPG. We moved out.

After about three minutes of walking, we saw the warehouse. Price stepped in, and killed the two interrogators. I untied Nicolai. An alarm sounded. "I guess that they found the bodies. Let's turn this place into a scrapheap!" Ghost said. We walked out, and Alexander took out the RPG. We fired on the guard towers, and the two enemy tanks approaching. Since we had the element of surprise on our side, they were all destroyed in a minute.

After about thirty minutes of firing, Nicolai said, "I called in a chopper. It should be here in about five minutes. We need to move now!" "Where is the LZ?" I asked. "It's ten miles from here!" We fell back, and headed to the cars.

We each got in one, and floored it. In about four minutes, we arrived at the LZ. We saw the helicopter approaching. When it landed, we got in. Then, I saw that there was a car leaving the area. I took a closer look, and it was Makarov. I saw that there was a sniper rifle, so I took it out and shot one of his tires. The car stopped. I went to shoot Makarov, but it was our of ammo. "Nicolai, land this bird! Makarov's over there!" I said. "No way! Look!" I looked, and saw that there were about ten Russian tanks approaching. If I go and kill Makarov, we would all die. So I stood there, angered about Makarov getting away. I would soon regret it.

**Extra long chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! **


	11. Chapter 9

When we got back to base, I wasn't happy. I'll never be happy until Makarov and Shepard are brought to justice. I had that opportunity. I could have killed him. I could've prevented so many deaths. I knew I was going to regret it. I was correct.

We turned on the TV, and on the news, it was explaining about a massacre at Zachiav National Airport. At first I thought it was just some mentally messed up people who wanted to end all those lives, but then it showed a video of the massacre. It showed Makarov and three other men. I picked up the remote and threw it at the screen, breaking the TV.

_1 hour later…_

Price wanted to see all of us. When we gathered around, he started to speak. "As you all know, there was a massacre at Zachiav National Airport yesterday at 12:00 p.m. And you also heard that it was Makarov who was involved with the massacre. That is correct. There, at the mall, five hundred civilians died. Forty policeman died. One hundred SWAT team members died. We cannot take it any longer. We must kill Makarov. But first, I two volunteers."

Ghost and I volunteered. "We found out that Makarov is attending the parade in Moscow, to celebrate the successful attack on our army. That's where Ghost and Roach come in. An, "unfortunate accident" happened to two of Makarov's guests. He invited Russia's president, Moscow's mayor, the general, one of his captains, and you two. You're going to arrive in a limo. Once the parade ends, all the guests are going to give a speech. We found the speeches that the two were supposed to read. You're going to go up there, say your speeches, then get off the stage. Then the guests are going to go in a nearby apartment, have some wine, and kick back and relax; a gift from Makarov. You will bring a briefcase, which everyone else is bringing, but in theirs, they have papers to give to Makarov. Yours will have silenced pistols. You will take the pistols out, and make sure that the others don't run off and snitch. Do not hurt them, unless absolutely necessary. Remember: our target is Makarov. While one of you guard the other guests, the other will go out on the balcony. Makarov will give his speech around 2:00 p.m. There should be a sniper rifle on the balcony. You will pick it up, while Makarov is giving his speech, and once I give you the word, you kill him. Do not harm anyone else, unless they fire on you. You get in there, and get out. We will have a helicopter 3 clicks away from your position. You will tie the others up, then escape. Run towards the helicopter, get in, and get out." Price said.

"So me and Ghost have to do this by ourselves?" I asked. "No, at the same time, the Russian military base is 8 clicks away from the event. Me, Soap, Truck, and Grinch will be there. While the Russians are training, we will invade and use the element of surprise. We will only start after you kill Makarov, so we won't alert him. Soon as you snipe him, we move in, kill as much soldiers as we can, then we will rendezvous at the helicopter. Any questions?" Price asked. "No sir!" we all said. "Okay, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."


	12. Chapter 10

Ghost and I got our suits and shades, and put them on. We also got some masks that made us look a little more like a Russian. We're at an airport. The limo should be here in about ten minutes. Talk about arriving in style.

Since Ghost already knew Russian, Price told me that I had to do my best to learn some. But I only got as far as, "Hello, nice to meet you!" I was hoping that Ghost could bail me out.

When the limo arrived, Ghost greeted them in Russian. I did the same. For the rest of the ride, they spoke English, which I was relieved. But I tried to put a little Russian into my accent, so that they wouldn't notice my perfect English.

When we finally got to the parade, we got out of the car. Makarov walked up to us. He shook everyone's hand, including mine and Ghost's.

"The parade is about to start, but some of my soldiers told me that they notice some people sneaking around our military base. Do you think that we should postpone the parade?" Makarov asked. I didn't want to blow our cover, so I asked the president what he thinks we should do. "Let your soldiers take care of it. We're doing the parade." he said. Makarov nodded and walked away.

While the others were deep in conversation, I ducked behind a building. I got my com link out. "Price, Price! Get out of there! Price!" I said. A second later, he replied, "Okay Roach. We're almost done setting the charges. One more, and then we'll get out of here." Price said. "No, you need to get out of there now! They know you're there! They're about to kill you!" There was a long silence, and I thought that he was dead, but then he picked up. "Okay Roach, we'll be at the LZ. After you assassinate Makarov, meet us there."

I walked back to the group. "Where have you been?" one of them asked. "Nowhere, I saw a boy about to vandalize the stage. I scared him off." I said. He simply nodded, and went back to his conversation. I motioned for Ghost to come here.

"I let Price and the others know. They said that they're heading towards the LZ. After Makarov's killed, we're going to meet them there." I said. "Okay." Ghost said.

The parade began to start. I got back in the limo, and so did the others. After about an hour, the parade ended. It was time to deliver the speeches. Ghost was first. After about ten minutes, it was my turn. I recited my speech for about fifteen minutes, then stepped off the stage. The others then said theirs, then we left for the apartment.

Once we got into the apartment, everyone sat down, except me and Ghost. Ghost then pulled two machine pistols out of the briefcase. "Listen to me, don't move, or you'll be shot. Nobody moves, or makes a sound, then nobody gets hurt. Understand?" Ghost asked. They all nodded, and out their hands up. "Roach, get ready on the balcony." Ghost said.

I walked outside on the balcony, and found that there was a L115A3 AWM sniper rifle mounted on the railing. I waited for about three minutes, then Makarov started to give his speech. I got into position.

"Thank you for coming! I want you to know, that I will get us the soldiers we need, the weapons we need, and the nuclear missiles we need to fight the United States of America! They dare kill those innocent people at the airport, and claim a frame up? **A/N: Remember in MW2 where the guy goes undercover and they kill him, and they think that the Americans did it? Well, it caught Makarov on tape, but they believe that the Americans are trying to make people believe that the Russians did it, instead of the Americans. Back to the story! **I will make sure that they suffer! Just as much as they made those innocent people suffer! I will avenge you all! We will kill them! We will make them suffer! We will not stop, we will not rest, we will not yield until the United States is a pile of ashes!" All the civilians started yelling, and cheering.

"I've heard enough." I said, aimed, and pulled the trigger. Blood shot out from his head, and he fell to the floor, dead. The civilians are starting to panic. I took out a camera, and took a picture of the dead body, to verify that it was Makarov. I went back into the living room, and pulled out my two machine pistols. They were all tied up, just as planned. "We've got to get out of here! They're going to realize that there's a sniper rifle on the balcony, and try to kill us!" I said. Ghost nodded, and we exited the building.

While we were running towards the LZ, the civilians and soldiers were not running after us, because they still thought that we were Russian. When we finally got to the LZ, the others were in the helicopter. Me and Ghost jumped in, and we took off.

"Is he dead?" Soap asked. I showed all of them the picture. "Good, now let's get the hell out of here." Price said. The number one most dangerous man in the world, has just died my hands. It felt good to be Roach.


	13. Chapter 11

When we got back to our base, Sandman was waiting for us. "Is Makarov dead?" he asked. "Yeah. Roach sniped him from the balcony, just as planned." Grinch said. He smiled. "Okay, nice work. Sgt. Jackson would like to see you." Sandman said.

We walked over to Sgt. Jackson's tent. "Price, is Makarov dead?" he asked. Price nodded.

"Okay then. Good job on the mission. I know you want to rest, but I've got another mission for you. There's someone in Russia that I want you to find. Either assassinate him, or capture him, either way's okay. He is downloading files that Makarov had. We have to stop him before the download is complete. They're the same ones that Shepard took from you when he almost killed you. Don't ask me how he got them, but they're no longer in Shepard's hands. But that doesn't make it better. It actually makes it worse. The files contain information on Makarov's latest product. A new nuclear missile, which when in the air, can turn into three nukes, and hit three different locations in one launch. It also shows a map. On the map, it shows where the nukes are, and what code to unlock the firing controls. We need you to stop the target, get the location and the code, and get out of there. Do you understand?" Sgt. Jackson asked. We all nodded.

"Who's our target?" Soap asked. "His name is Viktor Abramovich. Makarov's right hand man. He aided him in the Zachiav National Airport massacre. He looks like this." He pulled up a screen, and it showed a 6'2'' man, with brown hair, muscular arms, brown eyes, and shaven mustache.

"Also, as a bonus, take the disc, and pull up the instructions on how to make one, then copy it onto this blank disc. We would me much stronger if we had a few of these bad boys." Sgt. Jackson said.

"So who's going?" Truck asked. "It will be Price, Soap, and Roach. Ghost, Sandman, Grinch, and you will be staying here." he said. "Well at least we get to rest." Ghost said.

"I advise you to take a suppressed sniper rifle, and a suppressed rifle. Also, get some C4s and claymores so when you're done, destroy the place, because it's where some of the Russian's weapons are made. I'll also provide you a Predator Drone, because there will be lots of tangos near the location. But don't go loud until they see you. Understand?" Sgt. Jackson said. We all nodded. "Okay, go get some weapons, and ammo.

I picked up a SR25 sniper rifle, an ACR rifle, and a Dessert Eagle. I also grabbed a bullet proof vest, a few frag grenades, a few flash bangs, some C4s, some claymores, and a pair of night vision goggles, since the mission will take place at 7:00 p.m. We must get those files.


	14. Chapter 12

The area was at the crest of the ocean, so to stay stealthy, we got there by boat. By the time we got there, it was getting dark. "Turn on your night vision goggles, and your night vision scopes." Soap said. I turned mine on, and immediately saw that there were three squads patrolling the yard, and they had dogs. I also saw that there were four snipers. This wasn't going to be easy.

Price motioned for us to move up. We hid behind a cluster of trees, and put our grass camo suits on. "There's a squad coming towards us. Four soldiers and two dogs, but there's snipers watching us, so we need to get them to come right by us." Price said, while picking up a beer bottle he found on the ground. He threw it a few inches away from us. "Go prone." he whispered.

Sure enough, the squad came over to us, seeing what caused the noise. After they were walking right passed us, we all got up, covered their mouths, and stabbed them while Soap shot the dogs. "Move up." Price whispered.

We moved up about twenty feet, then saw the other squad. They were out of the snipers' sight, thank god. "Six soldiers, and a dog. Should we fire?" I asked. "On my mark. Soap, you get the two on the left, while I get the three on the right. Roach, you take out the one in the front and the dog. Three, two, one, mark." Price said. We killed them at the same time. "Good, move up." Soap said.

We moved up about ten feet, then we were hugging the walls. The snipers couldn't see us. I saw that there were two soldiers in the kitchen having a smoke. I walked up, and took both of them out. I motioned for Price and Soap to move up.

We crept silently towards the living room. We saw our target, along with two soldiers. "Roach, you and Soap go up the stairs and kill the snipers, while I kill the two soldiers and restrain the target. Don't fire until you hear my signal. Stay frosty." Price said.

Me and Soap crept up the stairs without anyone noticing. When we got to the top, there were the four snipers that I saw when we were in the boat. "I'll take the two on the left, while you take the two on the right." I whispered. Soap nodded.

On my com link, Price said, "Get ready. Three, two, one, smoke 'em." We killed them at the same time. I heard three gunshots downstairs.

When we got downstairs, the two soldiers were dead, and it appeared that Price shot the target in the leg. "Good. Roach, help me with the disc. Soap, tie him up." Price said. I went up to the computer, and clicked on the disc icon. It was kind of hard to do with the grass suit on, but I managed. We had everything under control, so I also downloaded the instructions before I took the disc out. "I've got it sir." I said. I looked at Soap, and he had the target tied up, and had ducked taped his mouth.

"What do we do with him?" Soap asked. Price went up to him, took out his pistol, and killed him. I was kind of glad; it would be difficult to take him with us. He might of gotten us all killed.

"Okay, let's get to the boat." Price and Soap were already at the door, when I noticed something on the computer. It was a link, so I clicked on it. It was a document. I read it.

Wait, this looked suspicious. "Enemies arrive, gets documents, kills or captures target. Backup soon arrives. Boat gets destroyed. Three men are K.I.A. We take real documents." I started to panic. They knew that we are here.

"Roach! Where are you? We're Oscar Mike!" Soap said through my com link. "Guys, they know that we're here! Backup will be here any second! The document we took is a fake! Our target was a double, the real one is still alive! We've been compromised! They're going to kill us if we don't get out of here now!" I said.

"Roach! We see forty men advancing on your position! You need to get out of there! We've started the boat. You have twenty seconds!" Price said. I grabbed the whole laptop, then ran out.

I ran for about thirty seconds, and I saw that the boat was still there. But Price and Soap were under fire. I was about to hop in, but I know what I had to do. "Price, you and Soap get out of here! I'll hold them off!" I said.

"No Roach! Get in the bloody boat, that's and order!" Price said. But I ran towards the advancing enemies, and started to open fire. The boat left. Soon, I was out of ammo. I got out of my cover, and surrendered. Then, the real Viktor Abramovich, stepped forward, smiled, then kicked my head. Next thing I knew, everything was black.


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey. Remember in the chapter where they escape the hell hole? Well, I made a mistake. I said that Grinch died, but then in a few chapters after I said that he was alive. So please ignore it when I said that Grinch was alive. He is dead. Thanks!**

When I came to, I was in a cell. It was cold. I heard screaming around be. I had a splitting headache. I got up and started to walk around.

I saw that there was a tiny window help by bars on the cell door. I peeked out. There was a tall, muscular Russian man sitting there, smoking a cigar. There were also two men dragging a screaming man to a room. The man didn't look so well. He had dried blood on both his arms, and appeared to have a black eye. Torture…. I'm in a hell hole. I thought we just got done with this.

I searched my body for a weapon. They must have taken my pistol. My knife was also gone. I started to search my cell for a shard, brick, even a small piece of rope. Nothing. Looks like they thought ahead.

I saw someone walking up to my cell. He was about 6'4'', with a buzz cut and tattoos covering his biceps. He said something familiar in Russian…. Ghost said it meant "Come here." I lazily got up, dreading for what lies ahead.

He brought me to a small room. He pushed me into a chair, bound my arms and legs together, and exited the room. Then another Russian man walked up to me, and in his hand he held a bloody dagger.

"How are you alive? Task force 141 has betrayed you. Someone must helped you." he said. He spoke English. I don't know if that would be good, or bad. I sat there motionless. "Who helped you?" he asked again. Ghost did teach me some Russian, so I said a few choice words to my interrogator.

He got out his dagger, stabbed my arm, and started bringing it down, ripping my skin and flesh, exposing some bone. I yelled out in pain. He smiled, and brought it up to my cheek. "Who helped you, and how did you know about your target?" he asked. I tried to head butt him, but he was out of reach.

He got the knife, and started carving into my cheek. After he was done, he gave me a mirror to admire his work. He wrote something in Russian, which I don't really want to repeat. I clinched my fists, and spit in his face.

"Okay. Viktor did say that he wants you dead, so if you won't tell…" he said. He got the dagger and positioned it at my heart. Right when he was about to end me, I yelled out, "Why would you kill me? I have stuff that even Makarov didn't know! I could kill all of you with a pistol with three shots! You think that you can just kill me? You can't kill me!" I said. **I got that from Frank Woods! **He then got his dagger, and set it on a nearby table. "Get him out of here." he said into a radio. A man walked up to me, unbound me, and took me back to my cell.

He threw me in, landing on my arm, breaking it. I then fell asleep. It was the only thing that would keep me of thinking of the pain.

**In the next few chapters, Roach will be in the hell hole, and Price and the others will be trying to look for him. In this chapter, it's Roach's pov, but in the next, it will be Price's pov, and so forth until they free him. Please, please, please review!**


	16. Chapter 14

**This chapter will be in Price's pov. **

"_Roach, you need to get out of there." "No! You guys get out, I'll hold them off." "No, Roach!"_

It's been a day since Roach stayed behind and held off the Russians. I know he's not dead; I can just feel it. But there's no way he could've taken them all, so this morning we listed Roach under the K.I.A. papers, and sent a letter to his mother. But I know he's alive. We just have to find him.

Ghost walked into my tent. "Any sign of Roach, captain?" he asked. "No. This morning, we put him on the K.I.A. list, but I know that he's still alive. Roach is tough." I said. "I knew that already, sir." Ghost said.

"I talked to Jackson about it this morning, but he said that he would not send us on a search and rescue mission for a dead person." I said. "But, I know where he is. Each of you have a tracking system on your com links, so that we can help in situations like this. Roach's com link is in the dump about a mile away from a Russian hell hole. I think that's where they've taken him. I know Jackson won't approve of this, so we have to do it without him finding out. I already got Soap, and Sandman to come with me. Will you come?" I asked.

He took a few seconds to think about it, then replied, "Yes sir, count me in." I smiled, and took him to the armory. "I want to get in there unnoticed, so take suppressed weapons. Get a sniper rifle, and an assault rifle, I don't care which." I said. He picked up his two weapons, and I picked up a suppressed M24, and a suppressed scoped FN FAL. I also took a bullet proof vest, some night vision goggles, a UAV, and a hell storm missile. (I got the pilot on board with the operation)

Okay, our chopper's waiting. Let's go!

**Also, I want to thank these two reviewers: cod chick, and cool girl. Thanks you guys, your reviews mean a lot, so please review!**


	17. Chapter 15

**This is going to be in Roach's and Price's pov, so enjoy!**

_Price's pov:_

When we got there, Sandman started to scout the area. He came back, and told us that there was two snipers, and six squads on the outside. He couldn't see how many on the inside. He also didn't know what room Roach was in, so when we entered we're going to the files, and see what room he's in.

"Okay, here's the plan: We need to take out the snipers first. So, I'm going to pivot around the corner, and quickly take them out. While I'm doing this, Sandman's going to go over there and kill the squad with the three soldiers and the dog, while Ghost goes on the same side and kills the squad with the six soldiers, and two dogs. I want this done quickly, and quietly. I don't want to alert the others, so stay frosty." I said.

They got into position, then I whispered, "Now." I pivoted around the corner, and took out the two snipers in less than a second. The others ran to the other side of the building, and took out the other two squads. There were still four more, but they were on the opposite side of the yard.

"Okay. Ghost, you're with me. Ghost and I are going to go on the right side and sneak up to the back. We're going to stay hidden by some cover, and take two squads, while Sandman's going to go on the left, do the same, and kill the other two squads. Understand?" I asked. They nodded. "Okay, move!"

We moved up silently, and slowly. When we finally got there, we saw that Sandman was in position. I readied my rifle, aimed, whispered the command, then fired. We took them out in a few seconds, without anyone noticing. "Okay, let's enter the building." Ghost said.

When we got in there, we saw that there were two men guarding the two hallways. "Sandman, take them out." I whispered. He fired, and we're still not compromised. I ran up to the security desk, to find that there was someone there. Before he could yell, I killed him, and jumped behind the counter. I started to look at the files. "Gary Sanderson: Floor A, Door D." it read.

"Ghost, Sandman, Roach is on the floor A, in the fourth door to the left." I said. They nodded, and ran up to the elevator, and shot the cameras. We headed up to the first floor, killed a few guards, and ran up to his room. He wasn't there, but on his cell wall there was a sign. It read: "Gary Sanderson is in torturing room A8."

"Guys, he's in the eighth door to the right." I said. We headed there, peered into the window, and saw Roach sitting in the chair. But there was another man there, this one Russian. He was holding a pistol to Roach's head. "Move in!" I yelled. I kicked down the door, and confronted the man.

_Roach's pov:_

I woke up this morning feeling tired, weak, and hungry. I tried to fall back asleep, but it wasn't long until my torturer came back, and ordered me up. He dragged me to my other room, and sat me down in a chair.

He started asking me questions, same as before. "Who helped you, where did you come from, did you kill Makarov…" Stuff like that. When I gave him no answer, he go out the dagger, and dig into the skin just below my eye. He started sliding down, leaving a gruesome mark just below my eye. He then pressed it against my actual eye, and started twirling it around, getting it deeper and deeper dug into the surface of my right eye.

He seemed to get bored doing this, so he picked up my arm, and started to give me what he calls: "a tattoo." He wrote fowl words across my arm using my own blood and flesh. It felt horrible, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

"You just won't talk, will you? Okay then, you made me do this." He pulled out a Makarov pistol, and aimed at my head, took aim, and when his finger touched the trigger, someone burst into the door. It was Price, thank god! He tackled the guy, while Ghost killed him.

"Roach, I knew you weren't dead!" Price said. But then he stared at my eye, arm, cheek, and then said, "Roach, you look like hell chewed you up and then spit you out!" I had to let out a laugh. "I know. And thanks for saving me and all, but how are we going to get out of here?" I asked.

"We got the pilot to fly over the area, and lad when we reach the LZ. Then, he's going to use a few hell storm missiles to destroy the place." he said. "Price, this place does need to be destroyed, but there are other prisoners here. We need to free them." I said. He nodded. "Okay, follow me, and watch your corners." Price said, and handed me the Makarov.

We went to all the floors, killed the guards, and let the prisoners free. Then we went back to the yard, and alerted a few of the guards that we missed. Soon, the alarm went off, and a few squads started heading towards us. The helicopter landed, so we all got in, and then took off. While in the air, we released ten hell storm missiles, and destroyed the place, so no one will ever have to go here again; to not have suffered as I and the other prisoners have suffered. I watched the place burn as we headed back to base.

**Did you like it? Please review, for I have a little writers block for the next chapter, so send me some ideas, and I may post it in the next chapter. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 16

When we got back to base, I was immediately put in the infirmary and got my broken arm checked. They also cleaned out my "tattoos", and made me do an eye exam. My vision is a little bit blurry, from my torturer pressing the knife against my eye, but the doctor gave me some drops so that in a few weeks, my vision will be back to normal.

After a month or two, my arm healed, my eyesight was back to normal, and my "tattoos" were sealed up. Because of all this, Sgt. Jackson wanted to see me.

"Roach, so glad you could join us." he said. Price, Ghost, Soap, Sandman, and Truck were there. "I recently just found out that Shepard is setting up a military base in Canada. All I want you to do is fly over there, and destroy the base. Easy." he said.

"Sir, will Shepard be there?" I asked. "No, Shepard is not there, but it will be a huge advantage against him if we destroy the base." he said. I nodded, disappointed.

"Who all will be going on the mission?" Price asked. "It will be all of you, except Roach, and Ghost. We need them to give you visual support on the mission." he said. "Okay, go grab some gear!" he said.

While the others were headed to the armory, I was headed back to bed. "Roach, come over here. You too Ghost." Sgt. Jackson said. "While the others are in Canada, I want you two in Mexico. Recent intel says that Shepard is hiding in his safe house there. I want you two to go over there, and kill him." he said. "Yes sir." Ghost said.

We went to the armory, and I grabbed a suppressed AK47, and a suppressed Dessert Eagle. "Come on, the helicopter's waiting." Ghost said.

**I'm going to try and finish the story today, so every hour or so check to see if there's a new chapter. **


	19. Chapter 17

When we landed in Mexico, we contacted Jackson. "Sir, where's the safe house at?" I asked. "It's about three clicks north of your current position." he said. "And I'm sending in another chopper, with me and some of my men on it, just in case you two need backup." he said. "Thanks sir, but your backup won't be needed." I said. "I hope not." Sgt. Jackson said.

We ran the three clicks, then saw the safe house. "Okay Roach, I see Two tangos outside, and an enemy sniper. But there's probably more in the house. When we get closer, I'll check. But now, I want you to kill the sniper, while I kill the two guards. On my mark: Three, two, one, mark." he whispered. We took them out at the same time. "Good, now move up." he said.

When we were by the house, Ghost peered in the window. "Okay, there's seven tangos on the first floor, and three on the second floor. I have a visual on Shepard. He's sitting on the couch." Ghost whispered.

"We're going to hug the walls. We're going to camp at the door until we take out the seven tangos. You restrain Shepard, while I go upstairs and kill the other three tangos. Understand?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay… move!"

We moved in, without making a sound. "Ghost, throw a flash bang." I said. He threw one, and then we both started firing. In a few seconds, all seven tangos were down. Shepard ran out the house.

"Roach! Run after Shepard! I'll take the other three!" Ghost said. I started to run after him.

After about thirty seconds, I caught up to him, and tackled him. I reached in my holster and grabbed my dessert eagle, aiming at him. When I pulled the trigger, it was jammed. Shepard got up, and head butted me. I started to black out, but I forced myself to stay awake.

He started to unjam my gun. After a few seconds, it was unjammed. He aimed at me, and said, "Remember what I told all of you Roach: History is written by the victors. History is being written by me. And you will not be a part of it. He aimed, and right when he was about to fire, I saw blood splatter from his side. I looked to my right, and saw that Sgt. Jackson had taken the shot. Thank god for backup.

But my good mood didn't last long, he aimed my gun, and killed , and his two men. "No!" I yelled, and got up. I tackled him, and tried to get my gun. I finally got it, and pushed him back onto the ground. "No Shepard, history is written, by good people. People like us; people like me." I said, and took the shot. Shepard fell down dead.

After overcoming the shock of finally killing Shepard, I went over to Sgt. Jackson. He was dead, and so were his two men. Ghost finally caught up. "Roach! Where is he? Did you get…" he stopped, as he stared at Shepard's dead body.

"He's dead Ghost. We've finally got him." I said. After he stared at the body, he came over to the three bodies, and tried to contact Price.

"Price. Shepard is dead. I repeat, Shepard is dead, but Sgt. Jackson is K.I.A." Ghost said. We waited a few seconds, then he replied, "Okay Ghost, go to the LZ as planned, and they should take you back to base. We're on our way home right now, the base is destroyed, but Truck is K.I.A." Price said.

So now Jackson and Truck were dead. I know we won, but it doesn't really feel like a victory. We headed back to the LZ, and headed back to base.


	20. Chapter 18

When we got back to base, Price said that he wanted to talk to me. "Roach, I know that we've just killed Shepard, and Makarov, but there's word that there's another threat to the US. His name is Raul Menendez. He just killed a few US citizens on live TV yesterday at 12:00 p.m. We need to stop them."

"So, this why I've called you here. You're aware of the US Black Ops, right?" Price asked me. I nodded. "Well, the president has given us orders to aid the Black Ops in the capture or kill of Menendez. So, in some missions we will have to aid them, and they will have to aid us. The Black Ops are going on a mission now to spy on Menendez, and we need to give support, do you understand?" Price asked. I nodded. "Okay, and Roach, one more thing." he said. "You're receiving a new rank: 1st Lieutenant." he said. I smiled because that means that now I'm better ranked than Ghost, Soap, and Sandman. "Okay, get ready for the supporting mission." Price said. I knew that bad things were ahead in the future, but I did know one thing: Menendez will fall.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I'm trying to wrap this story up.**


	21. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys! That's the end of All Alone, and I wanted to tell you that I would like to do a Threequel (If that's a thing) As you read from the previous chapter, it's going to be about Black Ops 2 and MW3 (yes, MW2 is over, now it's MW3, and Ghost and Roach are alive) aiding each other. I haven't thought of a name yet, so it may either take a few days, or a few minutes, so be patient! I will give the name in the author's note when I can. **

**Also, I want to give a shout out to all my reviewers!**

**Cod chick.**

**Cool girl.**

**Awesome king 13.**

**JustMe.**

**Cookie Lover.**

**Kokoro02.**

**xxXGordonFreemanXxx.**

**And thank you if you reviewed but I didn't post your name, I may of accidently deleted the email. Thanks to you all! Without you, this story couldn't be possible!**

~Alpha101.


End file.
